Crime at School
by CristK
Summary: Fangirls Len iri melihat kedekatan Rin dan Len. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka melakukan usaha PEMBUNUHAN. RinxLen, fic pertama dan terabal saia,Bad summary,Oneshot,RnR please?


**Disclaimer: NotOwnThis, This is Yamaha Vocaloid's**

**Rating: T rated 4save.**

**Crime at School**

**By CristK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rin's POV**

Pagi itu berlalu seperti biasa…Aku, Rin Remine, wanita biasa, 15 tahun, pergi ke sekolah. Oh iya, aku sekolah di VocaAcademy, 500 meter JAUHnya dari rumahku =,= . Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasa, suara burung pipit dan nenek-nenek yang hobinya memang hanya memarahiku, mengiringi perjalanan kami ke aku sudah tak sabar menemui *ehemehem….* pacarku, Len Kagamine yang secara kebetulan memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama spertiku…kecuali bentuk tubuh kami yang berbeda *ya iyalah* ==

Sesampainya di sekolah, Len sudah menungguku di gerbang. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung menciumku, tepat di bibir dan 1 detik kemudian mukaku langsung memerah seperti tomat busuk *jlek amat kiasannya*. Ia mulai meminta aksesku dan entah kenapa aku mengijinkannya. Pada mulanya aku mencoba melawan, tapi akhirnya aku menikmatinya juga. Aku membiarkan Len menjelajahi setiap inci mulutku.

"Hhh…Hhh… L-L-Len…..sudah..lepas"

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Aku..butuh..O2" *napa jd ilmiah yak==*

Adegan itu berlangsung sekitar 3 menit, lalu Len menarik dan memelukku masuk ke sekolah yang sukses menarik perhatian para fangirls Len.

**Normal POV**

"Jadi, mau kemana hari ini?" tanya Len

"Ehhm….aku tak tau…." kata Rin

"OK, nanti kita pergi ke mall sama-sama ya…" ajak Len

"As you wish" jawab Rin singkat

Saat memasuki gedung sekolah, mereka , Len berbeda kelas dengan Rin.

"Sampai jumpa…"Kata Len

"Ok, ketemu lagi nanti" kata Rin.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, para fangirls Len sudah menunggu.

"Hey hey….lihat siapa yang datang…" kata Miku, sang ketua fangirls seraya menampar pipi Rin dengan kerasnya.

"Ak-aku-aku tak bermaksud apa-apa….." sahut Rin kemudian ia berlari ke toilet dan menangis.

"Mengapa?Apa salahku?Aku hanya.." kata-kata Rin terhenti ketika mendengar sayup suara.

"Benarkah?Ohoohohohohooh" kata seseorang yang tiba tiba keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Selamat tinggal,Rin…Len milikku." lanjutnya dan ia menusukkan pisau ke dada Rin.

"UUUUKKKHHHH…..k-k-kkkaauu….." pandangan Rin lalu mulai buram dan ia pingsan.

**Rin's POV**

Aku menangis dan menuju toilet… disana aku bercurhat pada…cermin(?)

Lalu aku mendengar suara sayup dari orang yang SANGAT kukenal dan…aku jatuh dengan _mengeluarkan darah…_

**Normal POV**

Sesaat kemudian seorang murid bernama Gumi masuk ke toilet tersebut dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya.

Yang pertama kali mendengarnya adalah Len, tak lain dan tak bukan.

"Ada apa?"

"L…Lihat"

"RINNNN!"

"CEPAT PANGGIL POLISI DAN AMBULANS! INI USAHA PEMBUNUHAN!

**Len's POV**

Sial! Rin! Kenapa kau jadi begini? Apa aku tak cukup melindungimu?

Maafkan aku…

**In Hospital**

"Rin..Rin!" teriak Len..yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya Rin.

"L-L-Len….aku tak apa…cepat cari pembunuhnya…ia adalah anak sekolah ini. Ia bernama…" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya, Rin tiba tiba diam.

"Rin! Suster, cepat kemari"

"Ia tak apa-apa..hanya pingsan karena shock…Lebih baik anda keluar dahulu agar saya dapat merawatnya." kata suster itu.

Len pun keluar sambil harap-harap cemas. Sekarang ia harus menemukan si pembunuh. Untung saja ia memiliki latar belakang detektif swasta. Satu hal yang Rin pun tak ketahui.

**Back to school….**

"Hmm..Menarik…pelaku pasti mempunyai motif yang tidak biasa..pisau yang digunakan adalah pisau dari perak, bukan pisau biasa" kata Meiko, komandan Polisi daerah Kagamination.

Len tiba-tiba datang memeriksa TKP tersebut. Meiko terheran-heran atas kelakuan bocah ini.

"Coba lakukan dahulu penyidikan sidik jari" Kata Len dengan gaya ala Sherlock Holmes.

"Hmm btul juga kau nak..Baik,lakukan penyidikan sidik jari pada pisau tersebut! " kata Meiko

skiptime

"Komandan, kami hanya menemukan sedikit sidik jari…pasti pelaku menggunakan sarung tangan." kata salah satu dokter forensik.

"Lalu, apa yang kau temukan pada sidik jari tersebut?" tanya Meiko

"Sidik jari itu menunjuk kepada beberapa orang:"

1. HATSUNE MIKU

2. MEGURINE LUKA

3. SHION KAITO

4. AKITA NERU

"OK, panggil keempat tersangka!" kata Meiko

"AKU BUKAN PELAKUNYA"

"RIN ITU TEMANKU"

"AKU TAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN INI"

"I LOVE LEN!" *huekkkk*

Berbagai alibi dilontarkan oleh mereka saat ditanyai oleh Meiko.

"Jadi, saat kejadian kalian berada di mana?" Tanya Meiko

"Aku sedang di kelas, membicarakan tentang kemunafikan Rin" kata Miku

"Aku sedang di halaman sekolah" kata Luka

"Aku sedang di kantin, makan es krim" kata Kaito.

"Aku ada di ruang olahraga, mencari bola basket" kata Neru

"hmm…tak ada yang mengindikasikan lokasi pembunuhan…b-baik kalian kembali ke kelas masing masing saja dulu…tapi jangan keluar kelas!" Meiko menjadi heran.

Sementara itu, Len berkeliling untuk mencari bukti. Ia bertemu Ren.

"Kak Len, apa Rin baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tenang saja, aku akan slalu menjaganya" kata Len

"Makasih, kak Len! Eh, kenapa pintu darurat terbuka sedikit? Bukankah seharusnya tertutup?"

"HAH?oooh hahhahahah! Makasih banyak Ren!" Len tiba-tiba kaget lalu lalu melihat TKP yang tidak terlalu jauh dari toilet.

"AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN PELAKUNYA! Panggil keempat tersangka kemari" kata Len didepan Meiko

"Baik!"

"Untuk apa kami kesini lagi?" Kata Miku

"Kurang kerjaan" kata Kaito

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya. Dia memang salah satu dari kalian" kata Len. Keempat tersangka terheran-heran

"Siapa?Kan sudah dibilang lokasi kami tak ada yang mengindikasikan dekat dengan TKP" Mereka serentak bertanya.

"Ya, tapi itu kalau tidak memakai pintu darurat" kata Len.

"Haaah?" Mereka terheran-heran

"Pintu darurat itu adalah untuk akses langsung ke halaman sekolah saat terjadi pintu darurat itu tak terkunci. Saat Rin datang, sang pelaku langsung bersiap-siap di TKP untuk menusuk Rin. Satu-satunya pelaku adalah orang yang memiliki akses kepintu darurat itu…Ia adalah orang yang berada di halaman sekolah" kata Len

"Sang pelaku, MEGURINE LUKA!" Lanjut Len.

"Fufufufuufufu….akhirnya terbongkar juga…" sahut Luka.

"Apa motifmu untuk melakukan ini?" Tanya Meiko

"Aku iri melihat Len selalu bersama Rin….Apa hebatnya Rin?hahh?"

"KAU TAK TAU APA-APA! HOW EVER RIN IS,..SHE IS RIN! I LOVE HER!" Len menampar Luka.

"Lalu kenapa kau menggunakan pisau perak?"

"Aku ingin membawa kesan indah pada saat-saat terakhirnya….hahhahahahhah!"

"Simpan pembelaanmu untuk pengadilan" Meiko lalu membawa Luka menuju mobil polisi

Len langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit Rin.

**At Hospital**

"Rin…"

"Len.."

"Kasusnya sudah selesai…sekarang kau tenang saja"

"Pelakunya Luka kan?"

"Ya"

"Hmmph..Len…Trimakasih" Kata Rin

"Ah hal itu tak usah dibicarakan lagi" Jawab Len

"Tidak, aku betul-betul berterimakasih…Len" Rin lalu mencium bibir Len. Len terkejut karena dalam kondisi yang seperti itu Rin masih mau menciumnya. Len lalu membuka akses masuk….dan lanjutannya kalian tau sendiri==. Yang dirasakan Len saat itu hanya kenikmatan dan….bau jeruk?

**AKHIRNYAAA SATU FIC SAIA SELESAIIIII…BANZAI!**

**Yaah saya baru pemula jadi OS aja yak**

**Oh iye jangan lupa RnR nya yaaa…Arigatouu**


End file.
